Happy Valentines Day, Wolfie'
by Wolf.Slash.Love95
Summary: It's Valentines day in beacon hills although not everybody is happy about it. Issac's single and isn't happy But what happens when he goes to schools and finds someone has been leaving him gifts. Will Issac find out who it is or will his Valentines day remain love free. A nice Valentine day fluffy one-shot. This is a SLASH! fic So if that's not your thing then don't read this.


Hiiii here

New fic for ya. Just a nice little fluffy one shot

AU. Werewolves are just myth in this fic + i made Issac's dad alive and nice for the story :)

_Italics _are thought's

I do NOT! own Teen Wolf it belongs to Jeff Davies and rightfully so

Hope you all enjoy x

'Happy Valentines Day, Wolfie'

'It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come ali-Smack!.

"Damn radio" i muttered.

I groan as i sit up blinking the sleep out of my eyes '_Valentines day again...god i hate this time off year, everybody's got somebody except me. when am i gunna get somebody to love'_.

I pull the covers off and clime out of bed and go to take a shower. Once i'm all awake and dressed i head down stairs for breakfast I settle for cereal purely because i cant find the energy to make anything else. I settle down to eat my breakfast when i hear the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Issac" dad said a bit to cheerfully.

"Mornin dad" i replied.

"What's up with you" he asked "You not sleep well?".

I fixed him with a look that clearly said 'You know what's up with me'.

"Oh, come on Issac cheer up. There's gotta be some guy out there for you somewhere" he said sitting down across from me with his morning coffee.

"Oh yeah, then where is he then?" i asked hopelessly.

"Oh Issac" he got up and came round to me and put an arm around me "you just have to be patient. I mean your only seventeen. You'll find him, don't you worry about that" he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks dad" i replied giving him a hug.

"Just doing my job" he whispered before returning to his coffee.

* * *

As i entered school i could already see people flashing there cards around _'i hope you all get paper cuts'_ i thought.

"Hey Issac" said the always cheerful voice of Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, how you doin?" i asked whilst walking to my locker.

"Great! couldn't be better, you?".

"I'm good thanks" and by the look he gave me he knew i was lying.

"You know you cant lie to me Issac, i'm practically a walking lie detector machine" he said with a grin "so come on, what's up?".

"It's valentines day Stiles" i reminded him not failing to notice card he was holding in his hand "at least you got Derek to cuddle up to tonight" i said when we reached my looker.

"Issac come on how many times do i have to tell you, you'll find the right guy..." he stopped staring into my open locker.

"What?" i asked him trying to find what had rendered him speechless.

That's when i noticed it a red envelope lying right in front of me. I reached for it slowly scared that someone was pulling a prank on me. I grabbed the envelope looking at the words at the front 'To Wolfie' it said. Wolfie being the nickname some of my friends call me due to my obsession with Werewolves.

"Well are you gonna open it or just stare at it?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"No i don't trust it, here you open it" i said thrusting it into Stiles hands.

"Issac it's just a card it's not gonna hurt you" he chuckled handing it back to me.

"No you open it, it might be someone messing with me"

"Issac come on just stop being a idiot and just open it" he groaned.

"No you open it"

"No you!"

"What are you two bickering about now" i turned to see Lydia with Jackson by her side.

"Issac's to scared to open this card encase it's a prank" Stiles informed her.

"Do you want me to open it?" Jackson asked.

"No!" Stiles and Lydia chorused before i could say anything "Issac don't be such a baby if it's just a joke throw it away simple" Lydia said taking the card from Stiles and practically throwing it at me.

"Fine, ill open the damn thing" i said proceeding to open it, once open i removed the card opened it and red the contents.

'A lone wolf howling in the for his mate so they can unite.

He ran and ran searching for his love. He found his mate bathing in the moonlight from above.

At last he found him he's one true mate. Two hearts together at last in completed fate.

Happy Valentine's Day Wolfie x'

"It's not a joke" i whispered in disbelief.

"Here let me see it?" Lydia asked gently taking it from me and red it with Jackson and Stiles reading it from her sides.

"Aww that's sweet" Stiles said.

"What is?" a voice asked from behind making me jump. I turned to find Danny and Matt, hand in hand as usual.

"Issac here got a valentines card" Lydia said with a cheeky smile "and it has a romantic poem about wolves in it".

"Cool can a read it?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah sure go ahead"

Lydia handed him the card and he red it with Danny.

"Aww that's sweet, and look at the front aww" Matt said

"Why whats at the front?" i asked reaching out.

Matt handed it back and i looked at the front. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, its so adorable. The picture was of two wolf cubs, one lying down and the other lying with its head resting on the others.

"Wonder who it's from?" Lydia asked.

"Well who ever it's from called Issac wolfie, so that narrows it down" Danny said.

_'Oh yeah the person did call me wolfie so that mean it was one of my friends, but none of my friends are single, there's Stiles and Derek, Danny and Matt, Lydia and Jackson and Scott and Alison. Speaking of which...'_

"Where's Scott and Alison?" i asked

"Umm im not sure where Scott is, but Allison's right there" Stiles said pointing behind us where she just walked in.

"Hey alli, you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Uh-yeah i'm good thanks," she replied.

"You sure you look a bit down" Danny said concerned.

"You mean you guys don't know?" she asked surprised.

We all shook are heads "Don't know what exactly?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Scott and i broke up" she said staring at the ground.

"What, when?" Stiles asked with wide eye's

"About a week and a half ago"

"But why i thought you two were good together" i replied dancing with joy inside because i have had a crush on Scott since i first met him. And when he got with Allison i was gutted.

"Yeah you guys were good, why you split?" Jackson asked.

Allison still staring at the floor heaved a heavy sigh "I got drunk at Erica Reyes party the other week. And i slept with Vernon Boyd Scott found out, he didn't even get mad we just sat down and talked. And he told me that he didn't think we should stay together, and i agreed with him. But he said he still wanted to be friends with me...so there that's why we broke up".

After that was said there was just silence, nobody knew what to say to that. all i could think was '_Bitch! i don't care if she was drunk, she still cheated on him_'.

"Anyone seen him today?" she asked.

We all shook our head's "no, i was about to ask you the same thing".

Before she could say anything the bell rang signalling the end of the conversation. We all separated after telling each-other 'see you guys at lunch'. When i reached my first class which sadly i didn't share with Scott, i went to my usual table and pulled out my chair. I couldn't hold back the gasp, in front of me sat in my chair was a little stuffed wolf sitting on a piece of paper. After picking the stuffed animal up and placing it in my bag '_as much as i love it, i do not want people seeing me with a stuffed toy. I would never here the end of it. I'll put it in my looker after class_'. I picked up the paper and red.

'Saw this and couldn't help but think of you'

"Who are you?" i whispered putting the paper in my back pocket and sitting down mentally preparing myself for the day ahead.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on after the morning excitement I put the stuffed wolf in my looker for safe keeping. But at least we got confirmation from Stiles that Scott was in school today. And that was great because i shared my next class with him.

Walking into the classroom i immediately spot Scott siting at his usual table, which was also good because mine was right next to his. Walking to the table he saw me and smiled which almost caused me to almost trip and fall. Pulling out my chair there was a book on it with a note on it. Picking the book up it was about Lycanthropy which was epic!, setting it on my desk i took the note and red it.

'This should go nicely with your collection'.

'_O'k_' i thought _'it HAS to be one of my friends. Because no-one else knows about my some-what unhealthy obsession with werewolves_' i thought.

"Hey-um Scott" he turned to look at me "Did you see who put this here?" i asked but he didn't reply he just gave me a half smile and turned to face the teacher.

_'Huh i wonder if it's him. But it cant be, Scott's straight... isn't he. I mean he's never shown any signs of being gay-or bi for that matter. But he never had a problem with me being gay or Stiles, Danny, Matt or Derek. Even if you did have a problem with Derek being gay no-one would say it, guys a walkin tank. God i'm so confused...help_' i thought helplessly as i face the front of the class for the lesson.

After the lesson ended i packed my stuff into my bag and looked up and Scott was gone already '_Where hell did Scott go, and so fast i might add_' ill just have to talk to him at lunch.

Which i didn't because come to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Where's Scott?" Matt asked.

"Dunno, but i saw him in class before" i replied.

"How was he? did he seem alright?" Allison asked with worry.

"Yeah he seemed okay to me, i mean he smiled at me so he must of been alright".

"Hm maybe he's just not in a talking mood today" Stiles suggested.

After that topic of talk changed to the usual chatter but i couldn't help but worry about Scott. He didn't meet us this morning before classes. He didn't say anything to me in class. And now he's not here. '_Maybe its because its valentine day_?' i wondered. But after lunch was over we parted and went to our final classes of the day. I tried to talk to Scott in chem but he just smiled at me and just kept working.

Come the end of school i went back to my looker to collect my stuffed wolf and the book on lycanthropy. once placed safely in my bag i shut my looker and turned around to leave, but almost had a heart attack instead. Scott standing right in front of me ' _didn't make a single sound coming up behind me...the jerk_'.

"So you like the gifts i got you?" he asked with a grin.

"So it was you!" i exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me in class?"

"Because i didn't wanna get caught and get detention for the rest of the week" he replied "and if i got detention i wouldn't be able to take you out on a date" he said never breaking eye contact.

"A date?" i asked suddenly forgetting how to breath "you mean like the kinda date people go on when they like each-other...like more than friends date?".

"Yeah that kind of date" he chuckled.

I was rendered speechless at that, i couldn't believe it Scott just asked me out. The guy i have been crushing over for years, just asked me out on a date.

"So do you wanna?" he asked, must of taken my silence the wrong way.

"Yes! yes, yeah i would love to" i answered.

"Great! ill-ah ill pick you up at your place tomorrow about...5 okay with you?".

"Yeah that's okay...tomorrow at 5 it is".

"Great! i uhh i gotta go don't wanna be late for work" he said regretfully.

"Yeah that's fine, i understand" i assured him with a smile.

"Uhh do you-umm do you mind if i do something?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah okay" i answered confused. What happened next i did NOT expect.

Scott leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Issac's, just a sweet chaste kiss nothing to full on.

"Umm sorry but i just couldn't wait till tomorrow to do that" Scott said with a big grin.

"That's alright i-uhh, i liked it" Issac replied bashfully .

"Great i wasn't sure if you might not of wanted to till after our first date".

"Scott you have no idea how long i have wanted that" Issac reassured placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhh okay well umm, hopefully we can kiss more tomorrow?".

"Yeah that sounds good" Issac chuckled.

"Okay well ill see you tomorrow then" Scott said walking towards the exit.

"Yeah tomorrow"

Just before Scott reached the doors he ran back to Issac and gave him a peck on the cheek. Stepping back he looked at Issac and said.

"Happy valentines day, Wolfie"

The End

A/N sooo was it good lemme know yeah

Sequel coming soon 'It's A Date, Wolfie'

Song at beginning that Issac shut off was 'Selena gomez and the scene - Love you like a love song' if anyone is interested

The Kanima & The Wolf chapter 4 coming sooon ;)


End file.
